Kagamine Mix XIII
by Axel-P
Summary: NEW STORYLINE! What if you were Demyx and you meet a Vocaloid? What you would you do? Take her home or leave her there? Follow Demyx and Rin's adventure as Organization XIII and other Vocaloids meet!
1. 1st Song: Accident Mix

Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura. Vocaloids © Crypton

Note: I decided to change the original since I started with a new story and I almost abandon the original Kagamine Mix XIII so here's the new one, but with different storyline. I hope you'll like this new version and I hope you won't get angry at me for deleting the original. =)

Warning: OOCness, parodies and much more.

* * *

**1****st**** Song: Accident Mix**

_~~ "Organization XIII? What kind of group are they? Singers? Dancers? Or what?" –Kagamine Rin ~~_

"Everyone's mad at me for singing so loud at night!" Demyx ranted while going through the marketplace of Twilight Town. "BUT! Why do they even care? Is singing bad for them? Do they even know music? I bet none of them don't even know how to sing and they're jealous because I sing better than them!"

"Man, why does Len have to disappear into thin air when he's supposed to help carry out the groceries?" Rin complained while carrying a bunch of grocery bags for dinner. "I mean, he could've helped me first before going back home to help out Big Sister Miku! What does Len see in her anyway? Just because she's the first one to be released doesn't mean that she's older!"

While the two young people ranted and complained to themselves, they didn't notice that they bumped into each other. Demyx fell down and the some grocery bags fell too, crushing some items on the bottom.

"Ow…" Demyx rubbed his back because of the impact.

"**AAH! You idiot!** You should've looked at where you're going!" Rin shouted while picking up the bags.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I was thinking about something." Demyx apologized then he gave Rin some bags that he picked up too.

"Really? What were you thinking about?" Rin looked at him intently.

"About how people in my place can't appreciate music or me."

"Well, I was thinking about how my idiot brother prioritizes the older Vocaloids than me."

"Wait, you're a Vocaloid?" His eyes widen.

"Yep! I'm Kagamine Rin, the second Vocaloid released in Vocaloid02, together with my reflection, Kagamine Len!" She grinned after the introduction.

"That's why you're so familiar. You're the one who sang Aku no Musume, right?"

"Yeah!" Rin nods. She already knew that this Demyx person is fan of her.

"And you are?"

"Name's Demyx. Number IX of Organization XIII! My subordinates are named Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas and Xion! Numbers X, XI, XII, XIII and XIV!" Demyx smiled.

"Organization XIII? What kind of group are they? Singers? Dancers? Or what? And is that black coat the uniform? Looks plain, but cool! I suddenly want to have one!" Rin's eyes starts to gleam with interest.

"It's hard to explain but we'll explain when you meet the others. By the way, you want come to my place? We have a bunch of computers there!" Demyx opened up a portal to The Castle That Never Was.

"Do I ever? I just heard the word 'computers', I already want to go there!"

And the two went inside and towards the end of the portal.


	2. 2nd Song: Meeting Mix

Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura. Vocaloids © Crypton

Note: I decided to change the original since I started with a new story and I almost abandon the original Kagamine Mix XIII so here's the new one, but with different storyline. I hope you'll like this new version and I hope you won't get angry at me for deleting the original. =)

Warning: OOCness, parodies and much more.

* * *

**2****nd**** Song: Meeting Mix**

_~~ "I say, steal his sitar!" –Xigbar ~~_

Meanwhile, at The Kitchen That Never Was, Xemnas and the others are having a meeting without Demyx because the topic for meeting for today was Demyx

"I know that you're all of tired of Demyx and his singing but--" Xemnas started but was interrupted.

"**He must stop with all of the noise he's been causing!!"** Vexen shouted throughout the room.

"You're right IV, but are there even possible solutions to stop it?" Xemnas asked to all.

"I say, steal his sitar!" Xigbar suggested and silence was the response.

"Xigbar, do you even remember what IX did when VIII successfully stole his sitar?" Saix asked the eye patched, right-scarred, pony tailed man.

"Nope, why?" Xigbar asked to the second-in-command, X-scarred faced, blue-haired man.

Saix sighed and told everyone what happened.

_-Flashback-_

"_**AXEL!!"**__ Demyx shouted while he chases Axel around the castle. Not caring if he bumped to someone else in his way. __**"Give me back my sitar!!"**_

"_**NO WAY!! We have heard enough of your noise for today and for eternity, got it memorized?!"**__ Axel's reply was clear enough to Demyx' ears. The nocturne's eyes narrowed and ran faster._

_No one had heard the spell that Demyx chanted. "Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!" Seven magical arrows appeared around the nocturne and went straight to Axel, attacking the pyro repeatedly and mercilessly._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Yeah… I finally remember it…" Xigbar sighed blissfully after Saix has finished story-telling.

"Why the hell does Demyx know Neg--" Without warning, Roxas clamped Axel's mouth by his hand.

"Axel! You don't want Akamatsu-san to sue us, don't you?" Again, without warning, Axel bit Roxas' hand.

"AHG! EW!"

"RakenRol" (Rock n Roll)


	3. 3rd Song: Introduction Mix

Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura. Vocaloids © Crypton

Note: I decided to change the original since I started with a new story and I almost abandon the original Kagamine Mix XIII so here's the new one, but with different storyline. I hope you'll like this new version and I hope you won't get angry at me for deleting the original. =)

Warning: OOCness, parodies and much more.

* * *

**3****rd**** Song: Introduction Mix**

_~~ "DEMYX!!" –Organization XIII except for Demyx ~~_

After a long day , everyone went to their quarters for it's late at night. They were sleeping blissfully until they heard noise again. Xemnas sat up from his bed, Xigbar jumped out of his bed (literally), Xaldin covered his ears with the spare pillows, Vexen puts on earplugs, Lexaeus covered himself with his blanket, Zexion puts on earmuffs, Saix growled (yep, he only growled), Axel's eyes narrowed, Luxord covered his ears by his hands, Marluxia didn't even move, Larxene sparked and Roxas twitched. Different member, different way of protection but all said the same thing.

"**DEMYX!!"**

All went to Demyx' room but stopped halfway through when they heard a girl's voice. Who could it be, they don't know. Some thought it was Naminé, some thought that maybe it's a stranger and some just have empty minds for they weren't thinking about it. At all.

"Okay, on the count of three, we'll open the door. One, two—" Oh, no! Saix broke down the door by angriness!

All fell down; of course, Xemnas was first then the rest. "Hey, guys!" Demyx greeted.

The others stared at what the two neophytes was doing. Demyx was in the computer, using the Vocaloids program of Kagamine Rin and Len, and Kagamine Rin, practicing singing for Demyx' newly composed songs.

"Uhm…Hi…?" Rin greeted.

"Demyx, who's she?" Zexion asked while pointing to Rin.

"Who? Oh. Her name is Rin, Kagamine Rin. The second Vocaloid released with her reflection, Kagamine Len." Rin takes a bow.

"I see…" Xemnas started. "If that's the case, then it's okay."

"But why, sir? We don't even know her? How can you be so sure that she won't do something bad?" Saix asks with concern.

"Look." Xemnas pointed and Saix looks.

Out of the blue, several members instantly went to Kagamine Rin after Demyx finished the introduction. Xemnas stood up, left Demyx' room and Saix followed.


	4. Intermission: Request Mix

Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura. Vocaloids © Crypton

Note: I decided to change the original since I started with a new story and I almost abandon the original Kagamine Mix XIII so here's the new one, but with different storyline. I hope you'll like this new version and I hope you won't get angry at me for deleting the original. =)

Warning: OOCness, parodies and much more.

* * *

**Intermission: Request Mix**

_~~ Here's a challenge. Can you guess which member is requesting a song for Rin? Winner gets to be in the story. I can only give you 5 hints here and the rest are in the author's notes at the end of the chapter. All members have a song to request. Yes, even Xemnas and Saix.~~_

_Hints:_

_Aku no Musume can also be about a sadistic princess._

_Yamiuchi Sniper is about a sniper (duh!) who tries to snipe two kids but failed at the end._

_Why Don't You Call Me Yet? is about a girl who thinks that her boyfriend dumped her by not calling her at all._

_The authoress doesn't have a song about science in her Vocaloid playlist except for Paradichlorobenzene. _

_The authoress has a song about gamblers that always reminds her of a certain game in a casino and a certain Brit._

"No way! You're the real one? I can't believe it! Can you sing Aku no Musume for me?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"How about Yamiuchi Sniper? Is that allowed?"

"If I can contact big brother KAITO and Len to come here."

"Why Don't You Call Me Yet? is an amazing yet sad song. Can you sing that for me?"

"Yep!"

"Do you have any songs about science?"

"Sorry, no but Len have! It's called Paradichlorobenzene."

"How about gamblers? Can you sing a song about gamblers?"

"Aww, big brother Gakupo have a song about that, it's called The Gambler. I don't have any, sorry."

"How about that song that has something to do with Miku? What is the title again?"

"Gekokujou?"

"That's it!"

"Kami Hikooki means paper airplane, right? Can you sing that for me?"

"Sure, but I need Len."

"You need Len too to sing Kokoro, right? Good thing I know about Vocaloids!"

"Actaully, that's in Kokoro Kiseki."

"Aww, really?"

"Regret Message please!"

"I'm no waitress!"

"You have a version of Toeto, am I right?"

"Are you requesting that?"

-Silence-

"Uh…yes…?" –blushes-

"How about Meltdown?

"Okay then. Who else?"

"How about Adolescence? I love that!"

"Hey, Rin, let's sing 69 next, okay?"

"Sure thing! Wow, I'm really popular!"

"Since you insist, can you sing Magnet with this Len boy?"

-Silence again-

"What?!"

"Uhm, the song you're trying to request is about homosexuality between two girls and the troubles and problems they have gone through while they are together…"

"Then what should I pick?"

"H-how about Hitobashira Alice?" Marluxia asks.

"**Please, Marluxia! All you pick is something about Alice in Wonderland!" **Larxene shouts. **"I mean, you're addicted to that stuff!"**

"**At least I don't always watch Sugar2 Rune!"**

"**Hey!!"**

-The two fight-

"Then I pick AaAaAAaAAaaAaAAaa, is that okay?"

"Okay but big sister Miku sings that."

"Really? Thank you anyway."

_~~ A/N: Here's the rest of the hints. ~~_

_Hints (6-14):_

_Gekokujou means Revolution. The one who picked this thought it was Taking Over. (Ai: How stupid of him!)_

_Kami Hikooki does mean Paper Airplane and you can get papers to make airplanes from books._

_Kokoro is about a robot that retrieved a heart from her deceased creator but shorted out after obtaining Kokoro._

_Regret message can also be about a run away person who remembers all the time that she spent together with her friend._

_Xeyu's, number three in my fanmade Organization, former theme song is Toeto._

_Meltdown is about a girl who remembered her past and how she wanted to change her past. (Ai: I think that's what Meltdown is about.)_

_Adolescence can also be about two friends who wanted to be together forever but as they grow up, they couldn't anymore._

_6=Zexion, 9=??? (Ai: LOL! I made this number easy.)_

_Last but can be the least, if you guessed all the numbers, which member is left?_

_~~ A/N: If you guessed it all? PM your answers to me and I'll pm back on what you have to fill out to be in my story. Thanks!_


	5. 4th Song: Worried Mix

Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura. Vocaloids © Crypton

Note: I decided to change the original since I started with a new story and I almost abandon the original Kagamine Mix XIII so here's the new one, but with different storyline. I hope you'll like this new version and I hope you won't get angry at me for deleting the original. =)

Warning: OOCness, parodies and much more.

* * *

**4th Song: Worried Mix**

_~~"__ I was. And I'm sure that they're all worried about you too. So I'm saying that when you visit them, at least they know that you're safe"__ -Demyx~~_

It's been days since Kagaime Rin has stayed in The World That Never Was. Kagamine Len, her brother/twin/reflection/etc, and the others were starting to worry. (Yes, even Meiko, even though now she looks not worried for she's half drunk.)

"Ah~ onee-san! I hope you're all right! I'm so worried! I shouldn't have left you on the marketplace all alone!~" Len's voice was echoing throughout the house of the Vocaloids.

"Calm down, Len. I'm sure we'll find her if we look for her." Miku said to calm down the worried sick Len.

"Okay..."

"How will we find Rin if we don't where to look first?" Luka pointed out.

...

"M-maybe if Len re-traced his steps, we would find out where she has gone first." Miku replied.

"Do you even remember the place where you left Rin-chan, len?" Gumi asked.

"If I can remember clearly, I think it's some place called 'Twilight Town'." Len answers while thinking.

"THEN LET'S GO!" Miku grabbed _all _of them and goes to Twilight Town. (which by the way didn't any Gummi Ship since they can go inside a computer and go to any random computer in the said world.)

_~~Meanwhile~~_

"I wonder how everyone is doing..." Rin said in a depressed voice.

"Are you worried about them?" Demyx asked.

"If I go back, they might get angry at me for leaving without notice." Rin looked at the floor with sad eyes.

"Why don't you just visit them?" Demyx turned to Rin.

"Weren't you listening to me at all?" Rin glared at Demyx.

"I was. And I'm sure that they're all worried about you too. So I'm saying that when you visit them, at least they know that you're safe." Demyx said with a straight face.

"..." Rin stared. "You have a point."

"I know I have a point!" Demyx replied, back to his old self. "But how will you visit them? You don't even how to operate a Gummi Ship."

"Simple!" Rin pushes Demyx chair beside the computer puts her foot inside. "Like this!"

(I couldn't describe what Demyx' face like so I'll put this.) Demyx: o_O

What they didn't know that Saix was secretly watching the two of them and witnessed Rin's entrance inside the computer. Saix walked away from the doorway, wanting to tell the Superior everything he saw.

~~Back to Miku, Len, and the others~~

"Where are we going again?" Kasane Teto, along with Namine Ritsu, Akita Neru, Haku Yowane and Hachune Miku, asked.

"What the- What you four- I mean, five doing here?" Kaito asked, surprised that he almost spilled the sea salt ice cream he ate. (Len bought that one, he said to try it.)

"We followed you here. Can't let you all have all the fun by yourselves and besides, we know where Kagamine Rin is." Neru said.

"REALLY? WHERE?" Len shouted and clinged to Neru.

"I'll tell you after you calm down." Neru pushes Len away from her.

* * *

A/N: Ah, -almost- Long chapter after a few months of not adding any chapters. Anyway, the challenge is still open from the last chapter and you can guess anytime and how many times you want! See you soon! -goes off to make the next chapter- By the way, is that a CLIFFHANGER? 8D


	6. 5th Song: Reunion Mix

Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura. Vocaloids © Crypton

Note: I decided to change the original since I started with a new story and I almost abandon the original Kagamine Mix XIII so here's the new one, but with different storyline. I hope you'll like this new version and I hope you won't get angry at me for deleting the original. =)

Warning: OOCness, parodies and much more.

* * *

**5th Song: Reunion Mix**

_~~"Mission Complete!" -Luka Megurine~~_**  
**

"Okay, I'll calm down." Len backed away.

Just as before Neru said where Rin is, a computer screen above them suddenly spewed(?) out another Vocaloid, it was Gakupo (they have seem to forgot him).

"HOW COULD YOU ALL? LEAVING ME WITHOUT NOTICE! I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Gakupo shouted and was about to cry.

_~~Meanwhile~~_

Zexion could have swore that he heard someone's voice through the computer. Well, Zexion just shrugged and resumed his overdue report to Saix.

_~~Back to Gakupo and the others~~_

"First Len, now Gakupo? Can someone shut him up please!" Meiko shouted.

As Meiko finished her sentence, Luka hits Gakupo in the head with giant tuna. "Mission Complete." Luka said and puts down the tuna. How'd she get a tuna, that I don't know.

"Len?" a voice of a female Vocaloid echoed through the database.

"Rin?" Len followed the voice that led him to the female Vocaloid, Rin.

'Len! I'm here!" Rin waved her hand so that Len can see where she is.

"Waah! Onee-chan, I was so worried about you! I'm sorry that I left you on that world! Waah!" Len hugged Rin tightly that it almost hurts.

"Len, your hug hurts." Rin pushes Len a little away from her.

"Sorry." Len back away from his sister.

"Anyways, where were you! We Have been worried sick!" Miku asked with a worried look.

"Sorry, it's just that, I met this awesome guy who makes me songs and I decided to stay...Gomen." Rin wears her sad look.

"Can't be helped then... So, who's this boy? Someone we can meet?" Miku asked.

"Yeah! We can go through the portal I went through!" Rin went inside the computer portal with her Voca-friends.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I updated! SO anyways, I'm sorry that it took so long since I was busy with studies and my work and all. ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER? (I'm starting to get the hang of this! 8D )


	7. 6th Song: Organization Mix

Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura. Vocaloids © YAMAHA

Warning: OOCness, parodies and much more.

* * *

**6****th Song: Organization Mix**

_~~"How come you always get the cute masters?" -Miku~~_

While Rin was gone, Demyx goes to YT (since he has an account there) and looks for a random song sung by Vocaloids. He looked and looked at some songs until he came something different, he clicked on the video and listened to it. He was amazed on how Rin and Len was able to sing that song. He called for Axel and Roxas so he can showed it to them.

Demyx ran off to the Gray Room (Y'know, the Lounge room.) to get VIII and XIII. What he didn't notice that Rin and the others (Meiko, Kaito, Len, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Gakupo, Teto, Neru, Haku, Namine and Hachune Miku) went outside of the computer and landed on Demyx' carpeted floor.

"We're here!" Rin said and turned to her friends.

"Yeah, but where are we? Is it nighttime already?" Miku asked.

"Nah, it's always dark outside but I don't know why." Rin explained.

"Hey, look at the moon! It's heart-shaped. Isn't it beautiful?" Gumi pointed at the glowing moon.

"Oh, that? Demyx never told me what was that about." Rin said.

"Demyx? Who's that?" Len asked.

"Oh, my new owner! He writes me awesome songs but most of them are just girl versions of some of your songs like Nameless Song, Imitation Black (together with Miku and Luka) and others."

"Oh, I'd like to meet him." Miku said being interested at this Demyx-person.

Right on cue, Demyx was going inside his room when he stopped with Axel and Roxas. Unfortunately, almost all of the Organization was with him so they all saw what Rin brought with her.

"Heh...Hi?" Rin nervously greeted to all.

~~After a few explanations, complains, compliments, arguments, agreements, etc. etc. etc.~~ (Too lazy.)

"So, are you allowing them to stay?" Saix asked to Xemnas.

"Well, as long as they won't cause trouble, then it's okay." Xemnas approved and use the portal to his room.

If you're thinking, how come Xemnas is approving all of this? Well, let me explain. Xemnas is secretly a fan of Vocaloids and has a wide collection of them. He has desktop wallpapers of them, a folder full of Vocaloid MVs, his music folder contains any Vocaloids song (Yes, even Alice Human Sacrifice, Kokoro, Magnet, and Just Be Friends), and such.

"So, you brought them all?" Demyx turned to Rin.

"Yeah, they were worried about me and wanted to come along." Rin explained further.

"Rin, is that him?" Len asked.

"Yes. That's him, Len." Rin answered.

"How come you always get the cute masters?" Miku huffed. Demyx' face flushed.

"Dunno, maybe I'm more attracted to the young and cute. Right, Len?" Rin turned to her brother but Len was staring at another person, Xion.

"Uhm...Why is he looking at me like that?" Xion asked to them.

_Len, don't tell me..._

* * *

A/N: Well, I have something to say. This is the end of the story.

LOL I'm just kidding. It's just the end of the Introduction Arc of the story. Next and the future chapters will be like Hatsune Mix manga, different stories each chapter. Oh yeah, the contest from chapter 4, Intermission: Request Mix, is still up and running. It seems that no one won yet so please try and try and and never surrender! :)


	8. 7th Song: Circus Mix

Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura. Vocaloids © Crypton

Note: The following is a parody of Dark Woods Circus.

Warning: OOCness, parodies and much more.

* * *

**7****th Song: Circus Mix**

All was nothing. Everything she couldn't see. Everything was black, there were no hints of light everywhere. She turned her head but still she couldn't see.

Soon, she heard of voices cheering and hands clapping. A light overwhelmed her and her cage was being pushed towards the blindfold was removed and she stood up and turned and turned, seeing all those people who came to look at her.

She was then released from the cage. Her pale yellow dress dragging on the floor as she walked away from her cage as it was being dragged away from her back from the tent she was in. She closed her eyes, inhaling all those intoxicating air that she missed.

Soon an announcement was made, introducing her as a DIVA. A DIVA that is different from every diva. A song was being played and she began to sing and do the waltz with no one to dance with her. She sang with all her heart and tried to make her not cry for she remembered her family. Her family, friends and her missed all those things before she was kidnapped and turned her like this.

The song was finished and she stopped singing. Another song played again and she kept dancing. Dancing and dancing until she cannot no more. Her master did not signal her to stop so she kept dancing to the soft sound of the waltz. Soon, her master signaled her to stop. The sound of the clapping hands began again as her cage began to go near her. The keepers dragged her back to her cage, blindfolded again and her cage going back to the pitch-black again.

She sat there, weeping. She could not bear it anymore. She wanted to disappear but she cannot do it. Her hopes and dreams was crushed when she was reformed. She could not bear seeing those creatures who was before ordinary humans, now also reformed.

While she was there, she heard footsteps. She turned her head to see but, because of the blindfold, she could not. She went to the railings and she stretched her arm to feel if someone was there. She felt soft hair, and she spoke her first words for the day.

"Who are you?" She asked to the person who was in front of her.

"My name is Demyx, why are you weeping?" the voice of the person, whose name is Demyx, replied. He took her blindfold off to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm weeping because I am here." she replied.

"Mind telling me your name?"

"Well," She blinked. "My name is Rin, the Deformed DIVA."

* * *

A/N: All together now!

Everyone: HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!

Axel-P: Sorry for it being short, this was rushed. -holds Cloud's arm- Thanks ChibiIce for giving me Cloud! X3 And yes, I'm not a fangirl of him. :)

Axel-P: Another thing, I know you'll probably wondering why I used Rin instead of Miku even though Miku is the original Deformed DIVA, that's because, look at the character pairing above. It said Rin K. and Demyx, right?


End file.
